Rose Garden
by OmangoOlemonadeO
Summary: 50 sentences challenge. Pairing: England x Hong Kong. Fluff, angst, and suggestiveness ensued!
1. 01 to 05

**Rose Garden  
**  
50 sentences challenge. Pairing: England x Hong Kong.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own obsession :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_**01-Walk**_

Hand in hand, the pair walked silently along their harbour, glancing at people rushing by with an uneasy sense of foreboding in their hearts.

_**02- Beauty**_

'You should do this more often,' England, looking obviously turned on, smirked at the grimacing teen in a long red _qipao_, already reaching out to the first buttons of the traditional dress and Hong Kong mentally facepalmed himself for ever accepting some _Hero_'s request at the game of Truth or Dare last night.

_**03- Catch**_

'Gotcha!' Hong Kong found himself face-down on the rug in the middle of the living room, one leg being tugged back by a so-called _gentleman_ – who had surprisingly accepted his childish suggestion of playing Catch after teatime, and having _bloody_ great fun pinning him down.

_**04- Speak**_

'Say something!' Arthur anxiously patted Horace's pale cheek only to make him choke as a trickle of blood ran down his chin; 'I'm sorry, Horace, I didn't know Kiku…' his voice croaked at the thought of the torture his lover went through, all because he couldn't protect him well enough.

**_05- Lack_**

England paced the inside of the mansion, eyeing the empty spaces and the well-organized furniture, feeling the whispering sadness as the missing presence of the boy sank in, who was most unquestionably being mistreated by his own brother.

* * *

_Some notes:_

_The title – The 'Rose Garden Project' was the name given to the Port and Airport Development Strategy in Hong Kong since the 1980s till 1997. I opted Cheeeeesyyyy-ness. XD_

_01 is hinting their separation in 1997. 04 – 05 refer to Japanese invasion of Hong Kong during WWII._

**A/N:**

**I saw this document called '50 sentences' on my desktop today and only after I opened it did I realize I've written about 10 sentences for this challenge, and it's been there for more than a month! So I just decided to fix it and post it up :D**

**I hope you liked it! They are slowly healing my brain from the lack of ideas for other fics, I love them!**

**Please review; let me know what you think…and requests and suggestions! Thank you for reading!**

**More to come!**

**Luuuurrrve,**

**~OmangoOlemonadeO~**


	2. 06 to 10

**Rose Garden**

50 sentences challenge. Pairing: England x Hong Kong.

* * *

_**06- Mine**_

'Don't you dare try going back,' said the man who was looking down on you with raised, thick eyebrows and green eyes scintillating with menace, 'forget the one you came from, you belong to _my _Empire now.'

**_07- Familiar_**

Hong Kong walked along his harbour, noticing the change over the years- the familiar sights of the old Star Ferry Pier had disappeared, replaced by modern buildings of fabricated memories of past ones, as another familiar sight greeted him- a certain blond descending a ferry, searching for him in the Sunday crowd.

_**08- Private**_

Hong Kong stood on the table, taking down the security camera in the conference room before climbing onto England's lap, straddling the man shamelessly, '_private meeting_, ay?' such was said in a hoarse voice as he leaned down to grant the blond a hot, breathy kiss.

_**09- Youth**_

He watched the shy boy walking behind an enthusiastic Alfred and a soft-spoken Matthew, and decided that it was a good idea to leave these youngsters for some brotherly bonding time.

_**10- Stay**_

The blond lovingly ruffled the soft brown hair just under his chin, stealing glances of his Asian lover's pretty face and listened to his contended sighs in his sleep, all the while wondering how long his stay could last before the other's older brother come running up his bedroom to wake him up for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now! I really should go do my Science assignment...**

**haha thanks for reading, again! :)**

**I really hope you liked it! :D**


	3. 11 to 15

**Rose Garden**

**More love for UKxHK! :D**

**Warning for yaoi-ness slightly more than before in one of the sentences.**

**

* * *

**

_**11- Race **_

'Sir, what exactly are we building in Happy Valley?' the young boy looked up with big dark eyes, questioning the Brit, who was too occupied with the construction plans and thinking about the massive fortune he would soon make out of this.

_**12- Splash**_

He looked up with childish innocence in the foamy bathtub, too young to express himself with words, but was definitely able to break the still surface of the water with one big palm-slam, creating a somewhat nostalgic scene for the blond.

_**13- Order**_

The Englishman in the police uniform demanded that he get on his knees with a swing of the pink baton, those emerald eyes sparkling with lust; and Horace obediently got down with his hands held behind his back in silvery handcuffs – _he would let him have his fun tonight._

_**14- Canine**_

The brunette boy's grip on England's sleeve tightened and his big eyes becoming more teary by the second, as the maid brought the thread that was tied to his baby tooth to the doorknob for a painful yank.

_**15- Travel**_

No matter how annoying the 12-hour flight is, how excruciating the want to see him may be, when Hong Kong see England's smiling face and his arms wide open, preparing for an unlikely dive from him at Heathrew Airport, he would always smile to himself and think that the travelling was worthwhile.

* * *

_**11 **_refers to the horse-racing course in Happy Valley in Hong Kong. Horseracing started in the former colony almost as soon as it started to be governed by the British. Oh Iggy you gambler.

_**12, **_a very hinty reference to little America...? :)

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading this far!**

**Writing this had surely lifted my moods today. Imagining scenes with my OTP would always pull me out of my depressing state. I'm grateful to these characters XD**

**And your reviews! The ones I received from the last two chapters made me so happy! Thank you :)**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	4. 16 to 20

**Rose Garden**

Warning for yaoi-ness. Why isn't there a T+ rating? :P

Each sentence jumps from random one time period to another. Forgot to say that earlier :)

Have fun!

* * *

**_16- Damage_**

The Englishman sat at the side of the bed, his back facing the curled up bundle of bedsheets, attempting to forget the red stains on the white blankets, the teary whimpers, the achingly hot groans, and the currently trembling body next to him; and to think, this was all because of that bottle of Moonshine Francis offered.

_**17- Want**_

He felt his hips brushing against his, in obvious enjoyment of teasing the younger man, but Hong Kong was having none of that- he shortened their distance by pressing himself onto him, his warm lips going straight for the Brit's unintelligently exposed collarbone.

_**18- Strength**_

He looked at the diligent Hong Konger, who was currently sitting behind his table, typing away at the screen filled with the latest information of the stock market, and smiled in appreciation at how much effort the boy had put in for his hard-earned reputation, despite the rumours and the cold, cynical comments he received all these years since returning home to his brother.

_**19- Second (High School AU)**_

He glanced at the fair-haired boy sitting in front of him, scratching his head at the essay paper they were given to write on, and thought that each tick of the clock seemed too long to bear until the ringing of the recess bell indicating he could finally jump out of his chair and give his boyfriend a nice, warm smooch he'd missed since yesterday afternoon.

_**20- Ask**_

England closed his book, about to turn away from the table to leave Hong Kong with his English homework, before the small colony pulled at the fabric of his trousers and questioned with wide eyes, 'Sir, the word you screamed out last night with Mr. Alfred in your room…what does it mean?'

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you :)**

**Haha I hope it wasn't too explicit for a T-rated fic. **

**Should the rating be bumped up? :P haha my friend's making me write...stuff for these two...XD**

**I really enjoy writing these and reading feedback! :D See you soon!**

***goes drink Milk Tea and have cup noodles, my inner Hong Kong is very overpowering***


	5. 21 to 25

**Rose Garden**

**New chapter! Yay halfway through the fifty words!**

**May be pushing the T-rating limit a bit with the last sentence. Please let me know. I shall change ratings. XD**

**Enjoy ~!**

* * *

**_21- Laugh_**

He looked sheepishly from his kneeling position under the coffee table, trying so hard but couldn't efficiently muffle his laughter as he watched the blond walk closer and closer to the sizzling red object behind the bush.

**_22- Distraction_**

He was trying to finish checking the piles of documents on his table, he really was, _trying- _Who's fault was it that Hong Kong decided to come out of the shower just when England was taking a break from work, somehow _forgetting _to have brought a set of change and having to walk upstairs in the nude?- England thought as he woke up hours later, finding himself no longer behind a desk in the study but on the fluffy sheets of their bed.

**_23- Smoke_**

Hong Kong detested the lingering substance that reeked harm and death; if it wasn't for an addiction, he would have still had a well, strong, and responsible bid brother to look up to.

_**24- Day**_

He stood with head held high, gazing at the rising red flags beside the golden bauhinia statue; it had been long enough for him to learn to hold back tears of selfish, personal feelings on this very date every year.

_**25- Loud**_

England leaned forward, pressing his chest against the younger male's back, who was currently hiding his head in between the pillows, trying to smother a moan as the blond brushed his backside teasingly; 'Don't,' the Englishman bent down and whispered with a smirk, 'I want to hear you.'

* * *

_23 refers to opium and China's supposed 'addiction'. Ah, that reminds me, an England x China fic (angsty!) has been written named 'Smoke'. Do check it out when you have time! :) Thanks!_

_24 is about July 1st, the day of the Handover of Hong Kong from British to Chinese rule. _

**A/N:**

**-blushes-clears throat-blushes-**

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are very much loved :)**

**These two need more love! xD**

**And YAYYY my holidays finally started~! Meaning there'll be more time to write, and read, and write! Have been looking forward to this for AGES! XD**

**Have a great day!**

**~OmangoOlemonadeO**


	6. 26 to 30

**Rose Garden**

**Thank you for choosing the UKHK Express XP**

**Please enjoy!~**

**The last 'sentece' of this chapter is not really a sentece, but a small paragraph :)**

* * *

_**26- Fear**_

It would be a lie to say that he was not afraid of the blond at first- he was the one who took him away without a word, separating him indefinitely from his family; but how _could _he still be scared of him, when he would gently hug him and put him to sleep with so much affection every night, looking after him as if he was his own son?

_**27- While**_

He would happily prepare everything for him with a tingling sense of excitement- the afternoon tea, the guest room, reports on the city's development- only to have him walk in the house with his mobile pressed between his shoulder and ear, murmuring lovingly with a smile on his face; and Hong Kong would wonder with immense disappointment- _how long can you stay this time?_

_**28- Safe**_

'Make sure you take good care of yourself,' England spoke worriedly into the phone, causing a heart-warming wave in Hong Kong's chest, who was currently hiding his cough under the N95 mask he was made used to wear daily, 'It'll be over; and I'll be able to come visit you...soon.'

_**29- Need **_

When he looked at those hopeless dark eyes, he knew immediately how grave a mistake he made to have not given the boy enough protection during the war; that expression shouted -compensating Hong Kong's lack of emotional output - how he really should've been there for him, to fight the hellish ways of tortures together, or even just to wipe away the poor boy's tears.

_**30- Candy**_

The small Asian boy sat in the living room, munching on a piece of chocolate, when Arthur walked in and wondered how his 'No Sweets' policy failed. The boy had just recovered from a cavity; surely the maids remembered not to give him any sweets! As he walked closer to Hong Kong, he noticed the wrapping paper in his free hand, proudly proclaiming its origin - RICHART. And Arthur lost it.

'FRANCIS YOU GIT!'

* * *

_28 refers to the SARS (Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome) outbreak in Hong Kong in 2003. It was one of the worst situations the city has ever encountered. 299 people died from the disease; the WHO even issued a Tourism Warning on Hong Kong. The N95 mask was one of the most popular items to purchase in prevention of SARS in Hong Kong. The spread of the disease began in the Guangdong Province of China, and it had a major impact at the time on Asian countries.  
For more info: ht tp :/en. g/wiki/Pr ogress_of_th e_SAR S_out bre ak (without the spaces)._

_29 refers to the Japanese Occupation of WWII. _

**A/N:**

**I'm so excited for the reviews! :) Thank you for reading! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder who England was talking to in 27...XD**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**See you on the next chapter...soon!**

**P.S. Awww more than halfway through now...makes me sad... :( It's been so much fun writing these two :) *massive loveheart***


	7. 31 to 35

**Rose Garden**

**Warning for a semi high-rated scene lying there.**

**Happy reading! :D_

* * *

_**

_31- Finish_

Hong Kong really didn't want to complete his English vocabulary homework- not that he was lazy, which he was far from- but England promised to reward him with a 'delicious' homemade dinner once he did; he slouched a little at the thought, trying to write as slow as possible, not wanting to hear that call from the kitchen anytime soon.

_**32- Push**_

'_Aiya, Xiang Gang, _don't force yourself too hard!'- that was what attacked Hong Kong's eardrums from time to time as he was seen working while he was sick yet again; but no one needed to know that not only was he working hard for the sake of his citizens, but also to uphold that reputation of the glimmering _Pearl of the Orient_ which that special someone had helped him establish.

_**33- Light**_

England wrapped an arm around Hong Kong's waist, letting the brunette lean backwards on his chest, and the two enjoyed their precious moment together in silence, admiring the _Symphony of Lights _on the upper deck of a star ferry.

_**34- Feel**_

A playful smile lingered on his lips as he slid a finger down between the younger male's thighs, urging his legs open, while his mouth began attacking him just above the waist, occasionally looking up at his reddening face; and Hong Kong had to admit, he had not felt as good as he did right then in _ages_.

_**35- Together**_

Hong Kong leaned back on his chair, stretching luxuriously after a hard day's work, awaiting the moment that comes every half year when a certain gentleman would walk into his study, ready to wrap his arms round him from the back, place kisses on his cheeks and tell him how much he's missed him since they last saw each other.

* * *

_33- A Symphony of Lights. A nightly spectacle combining interactive lights and music effects, shown across the Victoria Harbour. _

_35- Refers to the half-yearly reports on Hong Kong that are submitted to the parliament in the UK since 1997, and will be continued until 2047, 50 years after the handover. _

**A/N:**

**YAY! First update in 2011 is for UKHK. Oh, my undying love for these two. **

**Firstly, I want to apologise for the lack of updates recently. The summer holidays have started and there's been lots going on around here. Please bear with me! **

**And I sincerely hope you had a great Christmas and New Year! :D**

**And the half-yearly report mentioned above made me immediately come up with something for these two. 'Tis too cute!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so excited every time I get a review! You guys make me so happy! **

**Thank you! :)**

**Will update soon! **

**x**


End file.
